In certain processes, a positioning arm is used to position tooling in front of a work surface, and then hold that position while the tooling performs work on the surface. However, achieving a precise end-point position for the tooling can be difficult, especially if the positioning arm has inadequate stiffness due, for example, to extensive travel, a plurality of joints having multiple degrees of freedom, or long, compliant links.